EP 1 995 159 B1 discloses a snow groomer to combine high performance and good manoeuvrability. The snow groomer has a crawler chassis which includes, on each side of the chassis, four respective running wheels, in addition to a drive wheel and a tension wheel. The good manoeuvrability with high performance is to be achieved by different axle load distributions on the tension wheel and on the four running wheels on each side of the chassis. Therein, the axle load gradually increases starting from the front tension wheel axle across the four running wheels to the rear in such a manner that the two rear running wheels have to bear most of the axle load.